La noble y ancestral casa de las estrellas caídas
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Existe una casa en medio de Londres, una edificación que ha visto crecer y madurar a varias generaciones de la familia Black. Pero también podría conocerse por ser la casa de las estrellas caídas, la de los repudiados. Y aquí son presentados aquellos astros que desaparecieron del tapiz.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

En tu primera petición pedías la vida de un repudiado Black el cual no sea tomado en cuenta. Y yo hice una serie de viñetas de todos los repudiados Black, exceptuando a Sirius. Ojalá te guste.

* * *

**I**

_"I can hold my breathe. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days if that's what you want. Be a number one._" _Human_, Christina Perri.

—Isla ha estado viendo a un… _muggle_.

Isla no aparta la vista ante la mención de su nombre, pero nota cómo la última palabra es dicha con desprecio.

No sabe cómo se enteraron, pero ya no hay tiempo para preocuparse por aquello. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Puede sentir la decepción en la mirada de sus padres. Pero ella sigue siendo la misma Isla Black de siempre, la que adora a los niños y cree que lo más importante en la vida de las personas era la familia.

Que se halla enamorado de alguien como Bob Hitchens no cambia en nada las circunstancias. Todo sigue siendo absolutamente normal, ¿no?

Y le gustaría que todo siguiera con normalidad, pero al ver los hechos sabe que no es posible.

Para ella, la familia es poder y fortaleza. No existe nada más. No obstante, las personas nacen solas y mueren solas, y de alguna forma ellos marcan su propio camino. Es hora de que ella marque el suyo propio.

—Lo siento.

Isla no sabe exactamente de qué se disculpa, pero no se arrepiente haber conocido a Bob, eso nunca. Y sólo es humana, y eso significa que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Además, al ser humana, puede ser consciente de sus propios errores, e Isla ha cometido muchos, como todo el mundo.

Pero Bob no es ningún error.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—No lamento estar con él… con Bob —las expresiones de sus padres cambian cuando escuchan el nombre de _él_—. Pero sí lamento haberlos decepcionado.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos terminado con esto, Isla.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Siente el peso de sus palabras sobre la atmósfera de la habitación. Siente su estupefacción, la tristeza y en medio de todo, la decepción.

Porque puede. Puede marcharse para siempre.

Nunca había estado tan segura hasta ese momento.

—Voy a marcharme —Isla habla de forma lenta, midiendo sus palabras—. Supongo que es lo mejor para todos… y de cierta forma, para mí.

No siente ningún tipo de odio hacia ellos, nunca podría hacerlo. Eran su familia, ellos la habían criado y educado. Son sus padres, y los quiere con todo su corazón, pero es hora de partir.

Por lo tanto, nunca sintió remordimiento al marcharse porque sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Una primera estrella había desaparecido del tapiz. Y no sería la única que lo haría.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con la segunda viñeta de la historia, con Phineas. Ojalá te guste.

* * *

**II**

"_I wish that we were magic, so we wouldn't be so young and tragic_" _Young & Tragic_, Dead Man's Bones**  
**

Phineas no sabe cómo ni cuándo su forma de pensar e ideales empezaron a cambiar.

Quizás fue el tiempo, las diversas situaciones o simplemente haber tratado con aquellas personas. Él no sabe exactamente cuándo sucedió, pero para que detonara por completo sólo necesitaba un empujón.

—Me he enterado de cosas no muy agradables, Phineas. En el Ministerio no hacen más que comentarlo.

El hombre permanece en silencio, expectante. Sabe lo que viene, pero prefiere que su padre exponga el tema primero. Prefiere tantear el terreno antes de proceder.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, y pensé que ya habías desistido, pero me temo que debo volver a repetírtelo —su padre lo observa fijamente y Phineas le mantiene la mirada—. Los muggles son _nada_. No merecen ningún tipo de pensamiento o ayuda de tu parte. Somos mejores que ellos; es la ley de la vida.

—Me parece que discrepamos demasiado en cuanto pensamiento, padre.

El hombre no le hace ningún caso.

—Es inútil que malgastes tu energía defendiendo a esas escorias. Es repugnante. Que los defiendas sólo hace ver que estás completamente loco.

Phineas ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces han tenido esa conversación, en la que cada vez que discuten, la charla termina de forma brusca y desafiante. Casi despreciándose el uno con el otro.

Pero ya es suficiente. Si sus acciones se han convertido en una completa vergüenza entonces ya no tiene nada que discutir. Prefiere dar el tema por terminado y marcharse.

—De acuerdo —Phineas asiente con sequedad, mientras intenta ocultar la incomodidad que siente consigo mismo—. Si piensas de esa forma, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Escucha la poderosa voz de su padre ordenándole su regreso al despacho, pero Phineas está cansado de discutir y desea ponerle fin a toda aquella situación. Tal vez, lo mejor para todos es que se marche.

Intenta sonreírle con amabilidad a su madre, pero parece que ha esbozado más una mueca. Úrsula Black lo observa con preocupación. Phineas le besa en las mejillas.

—Estaremos en contacto, madre, te lo prometo.

Cuando Phineas pone un pie fuera de la casa, se siente diferente.

Probablemente no vuelva.

Y de cierta forma es insólito que ahora lo único que compartan sea un apellido.

Ojalá hubieran sido mágicos; tener de verdad esa magia Black de la que tanto alardeaban. De ese linaje tan puro del que estaban orgullosos. De esa unión, nobleza y carácter ancestral que venía desde hace años. Ojalá hubieran sido mágicos, para así no haber sido tan jóvenes y trágicos.*

Pero sin darse cuenta, con aquellas acciones y pensamientos había logrado mucho más de lo que creía. Por pensar diferente, ahora su nombre se volvería algo no muy agradable de mencionar.

Y una segunda estrella había desaparecido del tapiz.

**NOTA.**

*Frase de la canción _Young & Tragic_ de Dead Man's Bones.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

Y aquí estoy con la tercera viñeta de la historia, y aquí entre nosotras, fue la que más me gustó escribir. Ojalá te guste.

* * *

**III**

_"You could still be, what you want to, what you said you were, when you met me.._" _Medicine_, Daughter.

Marius sabe que ha hecho algo malo, aunque no sabe exactamente qué.

No obstante, para matar el tiempo, el muchacho balancea las piernas al borde de su cama y espera.

Sabe que desde un principio sus padres esperaban algo de él, que fuera capaz de producir magia, pero no fue así. Y como consecuencia, a sus once años no llegó su carta para ir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero algo que consigue sacarlo de sus casillas es que lo traten como si algo estuviera mal con él, es decir, sí, no tiene habilidades mágicas, pero sigue perteneciendo a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y eso no se lo puede quitar absolutamente nadie. Aunque de cierta forma le parece injusto que todos puedan realizar magia excepto él, es decir, ¿qué salió mal?

¿Qué _hizo_ mal?

Su madre, Violeta, le sonríe, y él le devuelve la sonrisa débilmente. Ella es el único ser humano que lo sigue tratando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y Marius no tiene palabras para agradecérselo.

Él no ha vuelto a hablar con nadie de la familia desde que la carta no se presentó a su hogar. Bueno, tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. Prefiere mil veces el silencio que individuos que lo miren con lástima y decepción.

Por lo tanto, su único error aparentemente ha sido nacer. Se siente perdido y no sabe exactamente qué hacer. Porque de verdad lamenta haber decepcionado a su padre y no ser lo que quería que fuera.

Por eso se marcha. Porque duele no ser bienvenido en su propio hogar, y de cierta forma es lo mejor para todos. Necesitó días para pensarlo con cabeza fría y decidir si lo hacía o no. Finalmente lo ha decidido, y lo hará. Marius Black abandonará la Noble y Ancestral la Casa de los Black.

Desde entonces, desde que se marchó, ha vivido entre los muggles.

No llama demasiado la atención y ha empezado a considerarlos como sus iguales, porque lo son. Y no entiende por qué en su familia los muggles son considerados seres inferiores, si se han portado bien con él, al menos.

Y si tuviera una nueva oportunidad para regresar a casa… pues, no está seguro de si la aceptaría o no. Tal vez porque se ha dado cuenta de que no la necesita, no la desea.

Porque ahora tiene lo que siempre quiso y es quién siempre quiso ser. Y no necesita nada más.

Puede que no tenga magia corriendo por sus venas, ni la habilidad de utilizar una varita, pero se siente bien tal y como está.

Es más, ha llegado a la conclusión que es mejor ser odiado por lo que es que ser amado por lo que no es. Las cosas son como son.

Y una tercera estrella había desaparecido del tapiz.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

Y aquí estoy con la cuarta viñeta, esta vez con Cedrella, quién se convirtió en una repudiada al casarse con el traidor a la sangre de Septimus Weasley. Ojalá te guste.

* * *

**III**

_"And all the things that I wish I had not said, are played in loops til it's madness in my head_" _You Could Be Happy_, Snow Patrol.

—Gael Selwyn es un hombre encantador, ¿no lo crees, Cedrella?

La aludida parpadea una, dos veces. No, por supuesto que Selwyn no puede entrar en la categoría de "Encantador". Ni en un millón de años.

—No, madre, no lo considero un individuo encantador.

Lysandra esboza un suave mohín al ver que no recibe una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Cedrella y arquea una ceja con elegancia.

—¿Y entonces a quién consideras alguien encantador?

La muchacha no sabe por qué la pregunta le resulta de cierta forma extraña, como si Lysandra Black estuviera preguntando algo obvio, algo de lo que sabía con anterioridad.

En realidad, Cedrella no podía esperar que la noticia no llegara a oídos de su madre. Ella parece saber los movimientos de cada individuo de la familia antes de que ellos mismos los realicen, como si los previera. Porque le gusta controlar. Lysandra necesita tener el control de la situación para así no dar un paso en falso.

—El ser humano es predecible, Cedrella —le dice de forma constante.

Pero aquello, lo que sucede entre ella y Septimus Weasley no es algo que pueda ser controlado con facilidad.

Sin embargo, la muchacha estaba bastante segura de que aquella situación no la había visto venir.

No es culpa de nadie. Las cosas suceden como lo hacen y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto; sólo atenerse a las consecuencias.

La muchacha espera a que su madre pronuncie el comentario que se ha estado guardando durante toda la tarde.

—Te han visto con Weasley, Cedrella.

Charis la observa con preocupación, intuyendo qué sucederá a continuación. Cedrella levanta la barbilla. Callidora sabría manejar la situación, pero ahora es Longbottom y ya no está con ellas. Ella la habría aconsejado sobre cómo manejar mejor las circunstancias.

—Weasley, Cedrella, Septimus Weasley —su madre sigue insistiendo al ver que su hija no contesta a su comentario—. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Cedrella permanece en silencio, impasible. Ahora ha golpeado la pared, pero no puede haber sido su culpa, ¿no? Bueno, quizás sí es en gran parte su culpa. Pero Septimus es un buen hombre y le quiere. Y ella lo quiere a su vez.

No le interesa en lo más mínimo que sea un traidor de la sangre. Ese sólo es un cruel término. Son sólo palabras.

La muchacha puede ver cómo su madre toma su silencio como una aparente afirmación.

—¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir, hija?

¿Se puede llenar el silencio? Hay palabras que están mejor conservadas en la cabeza. Pero es hora de admitir lo que está sucediendo, ni que estuviera avergonzada de sus acciones. Eso jamás.

—Él es bueno conmigo, madre, supongo que eso importante en una relación, ¿no crees?

La expresión de su madre cambia y se tiñe de decepción. Lysandra abre la boca para decir algo, pero Cedrella no ha terminado y necesita decirle algo más:

—Nos casaremos en dos meses.

Ellos estarán bien de todas formas. Con ella o sin ella, todo seguirá su curso, porque el mundo no se detiene y la vida sigue sin importar qué suceda.

Y una cuarta estrella había desaparecido del tapiz.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

Y aquí estoy con la quinta viñeta, con el encantador Alphard Black. Ojalá te guste.

* * *

**V**

_"Tell me a piece of your history that you're proud to call your own. Speak in words you picked up as you walked through life alone._" _The Silence_, Bastille.

Walburga está dolida. Todos lo están en Grimmauld Place.

Alphard ha acudido a la casa tan pronto se ha enterado de la noticia, porque sabe que su hermana necesita de apoyo para afrontar la situación. No obstante, su hermana es lo suficientemente orgullosa como para demostrar abiertamente lo que siente, y más debido a la huida de su hijo mayor.

—¡Se ha marchado, Alphard! —Walburga tiene los hombros rígidos y mira fijamente un punto en la pared—. ¡Se ha ido!

El hombre le aprieta la mano que reposa sobre su regazo.

—¿Consiguió llevarse algo?

—No, no se llevó nada —las palabras de la mujer suenan secas y carentes de emoción—. Tenía más prisa de irse que de cualquier otra cosa.

Y a pesar de todo, al hombre se le ha ocurrido una idea.

Alphard comprende que su sobrino puede estar falto de recursos, debido a que todavía no era mayor de edad y eso le impedía conseguir un trabajo y ese tipo de necesidades.

—Si no tiene nada, podría heredarle algo de dinero.

—Es una terrible idea, Alphard.

—Mi querida Walburga, creo que Sirius lo necesita más que yo.

—¡No! —exclama su hermana; su tono de voz se rompe. Alphard observa como ella intenta por los miedos no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad—. No pronuncies _su_ nombre.

Alphard puede ver cuán dolida está su hermana con la huida de su hijo mayor, a pesar de que no desee que los demás se den cuenta de su pena. No obstante, Alphard la conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo. Además, Walburga debe entender que ahora su hijo se encuentra en una situación en la que necesita ayuda. Alphard puede verlo también y piensa brindársela. No ve cuáles sean las razones por las que no debe hacerlo.

El hombre suspira, cansado.

—Mi sobrino… _tú_ hijo lo necesita.

Walburga parpadea un par de veces, aturdida ante lo que había acabado de escuchar.

—Él… —carraspea—, _él_ no se lo merece.

—Que se haya ido no significa que haya dejado de ser tu hijo —Alphard no puede evitar que sus palabras suenen particularmente duras con ese comentario—. Sigue siendo un Black.

Su hermana aparta la mano de un tirón y lo mira con los ojos entornados.

—No te pongas de su parte.

—Lo siento, querida, pero… sí estoy de su parte —Alphard suspira profundamente; Walburga lo observa con los ojos heridos y entornados. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Vete.

El hombre vuelve a suspirar de forma profunda y cansada. Sabe que no puede hacer nada para que su hermana se sienta mejor, pero él ya tomó una decisión y no piensa retractarse.

Y la posición de Walburga es que si no están con ella, están en su contra.

—Vete, Alphard —repite la mujer, girando el rostro para que él no lo observe, pero Alphard sabe que está llorando—. Y no regreses.

Con su partida, una quinta estrella había desaparecido del tapiz.


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

Y esta es la última viñeta de tu primer regalo y la verdad es que me gustó escribirlo, en ocasiones no sabía cómo continuar, pero esa es otra historia. Entonces espero de te haya gustado, que fue hecho con mucho cariño. Un abrazo.

* * *

**VI**

_"And when he saw her raised for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her bow. "How darest you, child, defy your father?" "You better let young Isaac go""_ _Abraham's Daughter_, Arcade Fire.

Andrómeda introduce sus pertenencias a la maleta con prisa y cierta brusquedad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La muchacha da un respingo, y se encuentra con su hermana menor observándola desde el umbral de la puerta. Narcissa Black se frota los ojos con cansancio.

—Nada.

La menor de los Black frunce el ceño. Andrómeda no debió haber olvidado que su hermana no tenía un pelo de tonta.

—¿Te vas?

Andrómeda se escucha suspirar profundamente, mientras dobla con parsimonia una prenda y la introduce en la maleta. Intenta ganar tiempo para responder.

—Sí.

—Todo eso lo haces por el _sangre sucia_ de Tonks, ¿no es así?

Andrómeda aprieta los dientes.

—No lo llames de esa forma.

No obstante, Narcissa hace caso omiso de su comentario y continúa:

—¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a nuestros padres, a la familia?

—No estoy desafiando a nadie.

Narcissa parece a todas luces decepcionada y Andrómeda no evita su mirada. Suspira una vez más. Ya ha finalizado su labor, ahora sólo tiene que irse.

—Todo se acabará pronto.

—¿Qué?

Andrómeda tragó saliva antes de responder, reuniendo valentía. Porque admitirlo en voz alta significa que de verdad está sucediendo lo que está haciendo.

—Me marcho.

Y marcharse a mitad de la noche puede ser considerado como un acto de cobardía, pero huir para vivir el resto de sus días con alguien que es considerado un ser inferior a ella es lo más valiente que ha hecho en su vida.

Sus padres no volverían a mencionar su nombre y Bellatrix la odiaría con toda su alma. Y Andrómeda teme que pueda llegar a hacerle algún tipo de daño a ella o a Ted, porque su hermana mayor es capaz de cualquier cosa, porque con el linaje familiar nadie se mete. Nadie puede mancillarlo.

Pero tal vez ella ya lo ha hecho, pero es demasiado tarde para reflexionar sobre el pasado. Él ahora es el presente, el ayer ya murió.

Había oscurecido solo para brillar mejor.

Pero ya no puede regresar. De igual forma, no le apetece hacerlo. Ella no podía ser feliz rodeada de mortífagos, no como sus hermanas. Porque con Ted sí puede ser feliz.

Y una sexta estrella había desaparecido del tapiz.


End file.
